El Sol de Dorne
by Euge Garcia
Summary: Es la historia de Elise Dorlaihs, una joven de alta cuna dorniense a la edad de catorce años, viviendo en el momento de la Rebelión del Usurpador. Y cómo a partir de un momento, su vida puede cambiar... *Los lugares y/o algunos personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de George R. R. Martin. *
1. El Sol de Dorne

El día era cálido, como de costumbre en Doral, isla de Dorne.

Josselyn, una mujer de treinta y tantos cepillaba el cabello castaño claro de su única hija, Elise.

La muchacha, de tan solo catorce años, contemplaba su reflejo en el gran espejo de oro frente a ella.

Su mirada se veía triste, perdida. No solía ser así...

Josselyn, miraba de reojo a su joven hija, mientras cepillaba su brillante y largo cabello.

-Te ves muy bonita hoy mi Sol...-dijo la mujer, buscando sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha. Era difícil, pero ella podía conseguirlo...

La joven sonrió con desdén, como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo.

-Gracias madre. -dijo en voz baja, esforzándose por sonar sincera-

Josselyn busco con sus ojos celestes los de su hija, que miraban al espejo, como si lo que estaba viendo fuera algo desconocido, insólito.

-Ánimo mi Sol...-dijo la mujer, con dulzura. Intentando animar a su hija-

Elise fijo sus ojos color café, en el reflejo de su madre en el espejo. En esos dulces ojos claros que tan bien conocía...

Elise asintió lentamente y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

¿Ánimo? ¿Eso pretendía? ¿Que estuviera de animo? ¡Ja!

Elise apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ante el pensamiento.

¿Como podría estar de ánimo, cuando su padre estaba luchando, haya en la capital, lejos de ella? Y como si la situación no pudiera empeorar, ¡Ella se casaría en menos de dos días! Con un hombre que tenia cuatro veces si edad y ¡no lo había visto nunca en su vida!

Sus padres le explicaron una cantidad absurda de veces el por qué de su precipitado matrimonio. Sin embargo, Elise creía que no tenia sentido alguno, o eso le gustaba creer...

Su padre, Symond Dorlaihs, señor de Doral, se había marchado a la guerra, la guerra que se desataba en Desembarco del Rey. Elise sabía a la perfección el motivo por el cual su padre se había ido. Elia Martell, hija de el mejor amigo se su padre, permanecía secuestrada en La Fortaleza Roja, en Desembarco del Rey.

Su padre, se declaro leal a los Targaryen en cuanto escuchó sobre la "rebelión" e inmediatamente marcho a la batalla.

Como si fuera poco que su padre la abandonara, también se llevo con él a su tío: Walter, su fiel y querido tío Walter.

Por más que le doliera aceptarlo, la muchacha lo entendía. Su padre era un buen hombre, leal, y honorable. Estaba haciendo lo correcto.

La parte que más le dolía aceptar, era que para su propia protección sus padres le habían arreglado un matrimonio con un noble de Dorne; un anciano enfermizo que nunca se había casado, ni había tenido hijos en toda su larga vida...

«Excelente». Pensó Elise con sarcasmo, completamente disgustada ante la situación.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo...

-Tu padre me ha dicho que tu futuro esposo es un buen hombre. Debes permanecer tranquila mi niña -dijo la mujer de cabello rubio rizado, mejor conocida como Su madre. Buscaba calmar a Elise-

Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en la mente de la muchacha, y esta sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Es apuesto? -preguntó la muchacha, tratando de mostrar algo de entusiasmo por la situación-

Su madre negó con la cabeza, lenta y tristemente.

Que decepción...

Elise hizo una mueca con sus labios y arrugo el rostro.

Su madre soltó una aguda y dulce carcajada.

-Lo se mi Sol, lo se...-dijo Josselyn y depósito un dulce beso en la cabeza recién peinada de su hija- pero tus hijos e hijas lo serán. Lo juro por los Siete...-afirmo su madre y dejo el cepillo en el mostrador de la recamara.

Elise frunció el ceño ante la idea. ¿Hijos? ¿Se suponía que además de un marido, también obtendría un par de esos? «Que horror».

Su madre se deslizó lentamente por la habitación, hasta llegar a un largo y ancho ropero de madera. Lo abrió con delicadeza y examinó con cuidado cada uno de las prendas en él.

Elise se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada, y se acerco hacía la gran ventana de su habitación. La luz del sol invadía la alcoba a través de esa ventana.

La joven miro hacia afuera, y pudo ver el Mar de Dorne frente a ella, como de costumbre.

El sol posaba en lo mas alto del cielo, dando su luz y calor a cada rincón del reino.

Elise se perdió en sus pensamientos, mirando la redonda y brillante figura en el cielo, la voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta.

-¿Que te parece este? -pregunto Josselyn, mostrando a su hija un vestido anaranjado con detalles dorados y escarlata formando un sol, el Sol de Dorne.

Era de mangas cortas, de una seda fina y delicada.

-Es perfecto. -respondió Elise en voz baja, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-.

Su madre sonrió de punta a punta ante el comentario, y se acerco a la muchacha para entregarle la prenda.

-Lucirás bellísima usándolo...-afirmo su madre, buscando animar a su hija-.

La muchacha sonrió, tomo el vestido con cuidado y lo examino con la mirada. «Muy bonito».

Su madre frente a ella, la observaba sonriendo, como de costumbre.

-¿Cuando llegara mi futuro esposo? -pregunto la joven, algo nerviosa e incomoda ante la idea-

-Debe estar por llegar mi Sol. - respondió su madre y la beso con ternura en la frente- preparate.

Elise sonrió ante el gesto, y el apodo. Siempre la llamaba así; "Mi Sol". No recordaba por que, pero siempre lo había hecho. Luego dejo el vestido sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse.

Primero quitando sus ropas de noche, un camisón de color rosado muy fresco.

-Te espero abajo, ¿De acuerdo? -pregunto su madre con tristeza y dulzura al mismo tiempo-.

Elise asintió. Su madre sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada a su hija.

Ya no era una niña, no. Era una mujer. Su figura, su rostro y sus gestos lo dejaban en claro.

Josselyn sonrió nuevamente y abandono la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Elise estaba sola, y desnuda se acerco hacia su armario en búsqueda de ropa interior. Encontró una de color beige, no muy apretada, y le gusto enseguida.

Se la puso y luego se puso el corsé. Lo ajusto, aunque no mucho y finalmente se puso el vestido.

Se paro frente al espejo y lo acomodo, encajaba perfecto. Parecía hecho para ella, y lucia muy bella.

Se dejaría el cabello suelto, el cual llegaba hasta por debajo de su busto. Lo único que haría era unos detalles con trenzas por arriba de las orejas y listo.

Por ultimo, tomo unos aretes de oro con un rubí incrustado en el medio, en forma de sol, y una gargantilla muy simple de oro.

Cuando estuvo lista, dejo la habitación. Sus pasos hacia el salón eran lentos, temblorosos como si estuviera caminando sobre barro. Sin duda estaba nerviosa...

Bajo las escaleras de los dormitorios, dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal donde estarían su madre y...su futuro esposo.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta, como si buscara escapar de su cuerpo, y cada una de sus extremidades temblaba.

Finalmente llego al salón y vio por primera ves a su prometido.

Era un anciano, de setenta y tantos, encorvado y su enorme barriga se daba a notar a traves de sus ropas.

El cabello era plateado, y estaba atado en una coleta muy elegante. Tenia la barba algo crecida, del mismo color cano de su cabello. Vestía una túnica color verde olivo, y unos pantalones marrón claro.

El anciano era elegante sin duda, y no era tan desagradable como ella lo había imaginado...

El hombre la vio e instantáneamente sonrió.

Algo en su sonrisa le dio seguridad, confianza y a Elise le agrado. «No esta tan mal después de todo...».

-Es un placer mi Lady -dijo el anciano e hizo una reverencia. Su voz era profunda, rasposa. Muy varonil-

-Lo mismo digo mi Señor -respondió ella, e imito el gesto del anciano con elegancia-.

Él sonrió satisfecho y tomo el brazo de la joven con cuidado.

Josselyn permanecía quieta, en silencio, observando atenta con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Elise le dio una mirada insegura a su madre, dudosa. Y esta para calmarla asintió lentamente sin dejar de sonreír.

El hombre se llevo a Elise lejos del salón, hacia los jardines. Ella se dejo guiar por el castillo que conocía a la perfección, y le sorprendió lo difícil que era para su prometido caminar. Era lento, cuidadoso y parecía...un cadáver andante.

Elise con elegancia y cuidado lo ayudaba a cada paso que este daba, y el hombre sonrió ante el gesto.

Finalmente llegaron al jardín. Eran enormes, llenos de arboles de olivo, cítricos y muchas flores exóticas por doquier, era uno de los lugares favoritos de Elise.

Tomaron asiento en una fuente al centro del jardín y conversaron por un largo tiempo. Hablaron de una gran cantidad de cosas como el clima, la comida, libros y lo que le gustaba a cada uno entre otras cosas.

A Elise le había encantado poder haber mantenido aunque sea una pequeña conversación con el hombre con quien se casaría, y se sintió sumamente aliviada de que este fuera amable, caballeroso y muy sabio. Aunque sin duda, era muy enfermizo y débil.

Lo que mas le había gustado de su prometido eran sus ojos, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por unas enormes y blancas cejas, si uno los miraba de cerca podría ver lo bonitos que eran.

Tenían un tono amarillento, mezclado con avellana. Y brillaban como un farol, como el sol. Como el Sol de Dorne.


	2. El Sol de Dorne - II

El día había llegado: Elise contraería matrimonio.

Había despertado muy temprano, justo antes del amanecer, y se dio un largo y relajante baño.

Sus doncellas la perfumaron, cepillaron y arreglaron para que luciera perfecta...

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el salón principal del castillo de Doral, al mediodía.

Cuando ya estaba limpia y seca, las doncellas la ayudaron a ponerse el corsé, y a continuación el vestido. Un hermoso vestido color marfil, de mangas largas y holgadas. Era ajustado en la parte superior, y justo al llegar a la cintura se abría en forma de pétalos de flor, decorados con perlas y pequeñísimos zafiros.

Era un vestido que quitaba el aliento, y no se reconoció a si misma cuando se vio en el espejo.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un gran rodete de trenzas formando lo que Elise creyó, era un corazón. Muy bello y elegante.

Lucía unos pequeños aretes de perlas, del mismo tamaño que la de su vestido. Y una gargantilla de plata que tenia un pequeño zafiro en forma de corazón. Estaba impecable.

Su madre no estaba con ella, estaba abajo con los invitados, y Elise se sentía tan sola y nerviosa...

No había muchos invitados en la ceremonia, tan solo su madre, su esposo y un par de amigos cercanos de la familia. Elise deseaba con toda su alma que su padre estuviera allí, pero no sería así.

La joven dejo su habitación y se dirigió al salón principal en compañía de sus doncellas. Eran cuatro;

la primera era alta y sumamente delgada, de cabello oscuro como el ébano. La segunda era algo rellenita, de cabello color marrón oscuro y un rostro cubierto de pecas, muy bonita. Las otras dos eran muy parecidas entre si, por lo que Elise supuso eran hermanas mellizas, de cabello color negro y un rostro algo triste, con una gran nariz ganchuda en su rostro.

Todas cotilleaban y contaban chistes a Elise, para que se relajara.

Y finalmente llegaron al salón.

La cantidad de invitados era realmente muy pequeña, y todos la miraban boquiabiertos, esbozando sonrisas y haciendo comentarios entre si.

Elise pudo divisar a su madre que estaba de pie junto a las escaleras, vestía un lindo vestido color lila de mangas cortas, lucia muy bonita.

Y también a su prometido, que lucia muy elegante en ropas color marfil que combinaban con su vestido.

Ella camino hasta él lentamente, que la observaba sonriendo de punta a punta.

Pronunciaron sus votos frente a los dioses, y el septón dio el anuncio de que, por fin, estaban...casados.

Se dieron un leve beso, el cual Elise no sintió absolutamente nada. Había escuchado historias sobre los besos, sobre lo que provocaban. Sin embargo todo lo que sintió fue algo seco, duro y frio. Como llevarse una cuchara a la boca...

Elise se sentía tranquila, feliz aunque algo triste. Hubiera querido casarse con alguien a quien amaba, como lo habían hecho sus padres...pero no seria así...

Ella bailo con su marido, y él estaba embobado por la belleza de la joven.

Los bardos tocaron canción tras canción, y una de las que mas le gusto a Elise fue "Las lluvias de Castemere". Siempre le había gustado, desde niña...

Los pocos invitados que habían asistido bailaban, reían y comían. No parecía en absoluto que afuera había una guerra...

Pasaron las horas, demasiado rápido, y la celebración termino. Había sido agradable.

Elise se sintió tan feliz, por fin un momento de alegría, de risas y felicidad después de tantas cosas horrendas.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el oeste... Lo que significaba que ya era hora de marcharse.

Y cuándo la ceremonia había terminado completamente, ella debía de viajar con su esposo. Ya que unn barco estaba esperándola para zarpar hacía un lugar desconocido, donde se suponía que ella viviría de ahora en más.

Su madre la abrazo y cubrió de besos, dando lo mejor de si por no llorar. Elise también se sentía sumamente triste. Dejaría a su madre, a su compañera, su confidente...

-Prométeme que iras a visitarme cuando todo esto termine...-pidió Elise con tristeza, y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían-

-Lo juro por Los Siete...-afirmó su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija, tan fuerte que por poco la deja sin aliento.-

-Que así sea entonces -dijo la joven, sonriendo ante el abrazo de su madre y se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Saludo a cada uno de los invitados con un leve beso y una reverencia, y finalmente se acerco al barco.

Elise subió a este, y se mantuvo en el borde, mirando. Y cuando el barco comenzó a moverse, ella permaneció en la borda, saludando con la mano a su madre, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo...se iba convirtiendo en un punto a lo lejos.

Y luego todo siguió ese curso; los árboles, el puerto, y por ultimo...el castillo, su castillo... Un lugar al que ella por toda su vida había llamado hogar, donde rió, lloró, gritó y vivió su corta vida hasta hoy.

Se sintió angustiada, triste, no quería eso para ella. Quería una vida en Doral, cerca de sus padres...no... esto.

Le gustaba la sensación de navegar, era relajante pero al mismo tiempo algo excitante.

Miraba al océano, de aguas oscuras y profundas. Y se preguntó cuantos misterios habría en él, ocultos.

Sintió el brazo de su esposo cubriendo sus hombros, con cariño.

-¿Te gusta el mar? -preguntó el anciano, de forma tierna-

Elise asintió. Sin duda alguna le gustaba...

-Me encanta -dijo ella y le dedico una sonrisa a su esposo. Se sentía algo incomoda ante su tacto-

El anciano le dio un tierno pero torpe beso en los labios, el segundo beso que se habían dado, y uno de los muchos que se darían en toda su vida.

Se sentía raro, sus labios eran...insulsos. Elise se pregunto como seria un verdadero beso, y el solo pensarlo la hizo sonreír. «Creo que nunca lo sabre...» pensó triste.

La verdad era que no sentía nada ante los besos de su marido. Pensar en eso le causo inquietud, pero después de todo...¡Era su segundo beso! Era de esperarse que no sintiera nada...¿Verdad?

Tenia que dejar de pensar tanto en todo.

«Muchas deben haber estado en mi lugar, y ahora son felices, creo.»

La joven sonrió algo incomoda y llevo sus ojos nuevamente al océano.

-¿Como es tu hogar? -preguntó ella, curiosa-

El anciano tardo en responder, se notaba que estaba algo perdido...

-Esta ubicado en las montañas. Es bonito, cálido, lleno de árboles. Es algo parecido al tuyo, te va a gustar. Y ahora es nuestro hogar...-corrigió el anciano y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la muchacha.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, fingiendo que estaba feliz ante la idea. Pero no era así. ¡No quería un marido, no quería hijos, no quería un nuevo hogar! Solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes, antes de la guerra.

Aunque no seria así... nada volvería a ser como lo había sido una vez...


	3. El Sol de Dorne - III

Habían llegado después del mediodía, por lo que almorzaron en el camino al castillo.

Elise no supo con seguridad donde era que se ubicaba este con exactitud, solo que era en alguna parte de las Marcas de Dorne con mucha montaña. Tuvieron que subir a caballo la mayoría de la trayectoria, lo que a Elise le encanto, amaba cabalgar.

Su marido, no hablaba mucho después de todo, y menos lo hacía mientras cabalgaba, parecía que caería muerto del caballo en cualquier momento.

Finalmente llegaron, era un castillo no muy grande construido en piedra. Sin duda el lugar estaba repleto de árboles con frutas y una cantidad abundante de flores montañesas. El clima era mucho mas frío ahí arriba, pero el aire era puro y refrescante.

Elise bajo del caballo ansiosamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Y cuando estaba por entrar al castillo, pudo ver que su marido todavía estaba en el intento de bajarse del caballo. Por lo que Elise se acerco a ayudarlo, como era esperable de ella.

El hombre le dedico una dulce sonrisa, y Elise pudo ver que respiraba con dificultad, «Es muy anciano...». Pensó la joven con tristeza. «No creo que sea capaz de...». La idea le disgusto, pero tarde o temprano tenía que aceptarla...

-¿Te encuentras bien querido? -preguntó Elise, y las palabras le sonaron ridículas al solo escucharlas. Tomo el brazo de su marido y lo guió hacía la entrada del castillo-

-Si mi niña, gracias por preocuparte -respondió el anciano con una sonrisa-.

¿Niña? ¿Acaso lo decía en broma? «¡Soy tú esposa! ¡Y como si fuera poco esta noche te vas a acostar conmigo!».

Entraron al castillo a paso sumamente lento, lo que solo aumento la ansiedad de Elise.

Al entrar, el aire se torno cálido y pudo sentir el olor a leña que rodeaba el ambiente. La decoración era algo insulsa, anticuada, pero el entorno era acogedor.

-¿Que te parece? -pregunto el anciano, mirando a su joven esposa-

Elise sonrió.

-Es muy bonito -admitió, y rogó que sus palabras hubieran sonado honestas.

El anciano sonrió satisfecho y tomo del brazo nuevamente a su esposa.

-Sígueme, voy a mostrarte el castillo. -ordeno el hombre y la guió por cada habitación en el edificio.

Le costaba tanto trasladarse, tardaron aproximadamente dos horas en recorrer todo el castillo, y no era grande en absoluto.

Era bonito, lo que mas le había gustado era el baño, con una enorme bañera color dorado en el centro, y su habitación, de ella y su esposo. Era grande, con muchos muebles de madera color claro y una enorme cama con sábanas color carmesí, muy bella.

-Es hora de la cena. ¿Recuerdas donde esta el comedor?

Elise asintió. Tenía una buena memoria, cuando quería...

El hombre sonrió.

-Vamos, llévame -dijo el anciano, e hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que lo guiará-

Elise sonrió tímida y asintió.

Caminaron hacía donde ella creía recordar que estaba el comedor. Y no se equivocó.

Entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa de madera larga ubicada al centro de la habitación. Decorada con velas, y platos de porcelana color blanco.

Elise se sentó en la punta de la mesa y su marido se sentó junto a ella. Luego el llamo a los sirvientes haciendo un gesto con la mano y les ordenó servir la comida.

La habitación permaneció en un incomodo silencio hasta que trajeron la comida: un caldo de calabaza, puerro y zanahorias, espeso y dulzón. A Elise le encanto.

A decir verdad, se sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar. Todo le agradaba allí; el entorno, el clima, el castillo y sobretodo la comida.

Se sentía muy animada desde que había llegado, lo único que la carcomía de los nervios en su interior era el saber lo que ocurriría al anochecer...:deberían consumar el matrimonio.

Con tan solo imaginarlo Elise se ponía inmensamente nerviosa. No quería, no estaba lista para eso y menos con él. Pero era su deber, y tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

La cena había terminado mas rápido de lo que Elise hubiera deseado y el momento llegaría en tan solo instantes...

Los sirvientes levantaron los platos, y apagaron las velas. Elise, junto con su esposo se retiraron a sus aposentos. Para ello, debían subir unas largas escaleras en forma de espiral, en las cuales su marido perdió el aliento mas de una vez haciendo el intento.

La muchacha, dulce como era, lo ayudo a caminar, lo que se estaba volviendo una costumbre para ella. Pero Elise pudo ver que su marido no se encontraba bien...

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación, y su esposo se tendió en cama apenas entro a la alcoba y ella cerro la puerta tras pasar.

Elise camino lentamente, insegura, y se acerco a la cama.

El anciano no se había recuperado todavía de la subida, y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Elise se dio vuelta, quedando de espaldas a su esposo, y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no temblar, por no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella sabía lo que pasaría. Elise y su madre habían tenido varias conversaciones sobre esa noche desde que su padre le había informado de su repentino plan de matrimonio. Lo que debía hacer, como hacerlo...entre otras cosas.

Aunque hablar de eso con su madre había sido millones de veces más fáciles que aquello...

Elise desato uno por uno los nudos de su corsé, lo cual le costo bastante por lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos. «Tranquila Elise, tu puedes. No durara mucho».

Cuando le quedaban ya dos nudos por desatar escucho un sonido sumamente extraño. Fue como un suspiro, un respiro de alguien que había mantenido el aliento por un largo tiempo.

Elise se detuvo e hizo el mayor esfuerzo en escuchar... Silencio. No se escuchaba nada.

La joven volteo lentamente, algo asustada hacía donde había provenido el ruido; detrás suyo, en la cama y lo vio...

Su marido estaba quieto, tendido en la cama con la boca semi-abierta.

La joven frunció el ceño. «Lo que faltaba. ¡Se ha quedado dormido!». Se acerco al anciano y lo sacudió con cuidado, llamándolo por su nombre. Pero este no reaccionaba...

Se mantuvo así unos segundos, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo y él no despertaba, Elise comenzaba a desesperarse.

Fue allí cuando ella reaccionó y dejo escapar un grito, un chillido. Intentaba pedir ayuda, pero las palabras se esfumaban como cenizas al viento en sus labios. Algo no andaba bien...

Llevo sus dedos al cuello de su marido, para sentir su pulso. Era lento, sumamente débil.

Luego de unos minutos llegó un guardia acompañado por el Maestre del castillo; Jasper.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? -preguntó el hombre de cabello cano, no mucho menor que su esposo. Miraba a la joven sin comprender.-

Ella quiso hablar, responderle, pero solo consiguió soltar unos sollozos ahogados e intentos de una palabra.

El Maestre frunció el ceño, y llevo la mirada al anciano junto a Elise. Se acerco lentamente, no se veía sorprendido...

-¿Me permite mi Lady? -pidió el hombre, e hizo un gesto señalando al su esposo que permanecía quieto y en silencio.-

Elise asintió y tomo de la mano a su marido con fuerza. Quería llorar, por los Dioses que estaba esforzándose en hacerlo...pero no podía.

El Maestre examinó al hombre, y su conclusión no parecía ser prometedora...

-Esta inconsciente mi Lady -afirmo- ¿Ha intentado despertarlo? -preguntó preocupado-

Elise asintió con dolor.

-He escuchado de esto Maestre Jasper..-dijo el guardia detrás suyo. Un hombre de cabello negro y canoso, de cuerpo regordete y baja estatura, tenia ojos oscuros y profundos. - sigue con vida, pero su cuerpo no responde.

Las palabras fueron como un cuchillo en el corazón para Elise; frías, duras y sumamente dolorosas.

-¿Sobrevivirá? -consiguió preguntar ella con palabras entrecortadas-

El Maestre permanecía en silencio, parecía comprender la situación.

-No hay forma de saberlo mi Lady -respondió este, y le dio una mirada triste a la joven- solo habrá que esperar...

La muchacha asintió y pudo sentir una lagrima descendiendo por su mejilla, lentamente. Le causaba comezón. La seco con la manga del vestido y se mantuvo quieta.

La habitación se rodeó de silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse era la respiración dificultosa de su esposo.

A Elise se sentía algo triste al respecto, pero se odio a si misma por ver la poca importancia que le dio al asunto. Pero...¿Que podían esperar?¿Que llorara y gritara como un bebé?¡Solo lo había conocido hace unos días! Supuso que el Maestre y el guardia lo entenderían. Aunque se sentía angustiada sin duda, y sentía un dolor en el pecho que no cesaba...

Él no mejoraría. Lo sabía. Por más fe que tuviera, no lo haría...


	4. El Sol de Dorne - IV

Elise no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, al igual que la noche anterior y la otra antes de esa.

A veces se quedaba dormida sentada, pero despertaba a causa de las horribles pesadillas que tenía.

Permaneció por tres días seguidos al lado de su marido, sentada en una silla de cuero. Rezaba a los dioses por la vida del anciano, y porque su padre y tío regresarán sanos y salvos a casa.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y húmedos, y tenía un aspecto pálido y lúgubre en su rostro.

Seguía apretando la mano de su marido con fuerza, esperando con que despertara. Pero no lo hacía...

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el incidente, y según el Maestre no había ninguna mejoría.

Sus ojos se cerraban, rindiéndose ante el sueño. Y finalmente...se durmió.

No tuvo ninguna pesadilla esta vez, no. Fue un sueño, uno de los buenos.

Soñaba que ella cabalgaba por las colinas de Doral junto a sus padres, como solían hacerlo. Y se sintió tan feliz...

En el fondo sabía que no era real, que era solo un sueño, pero no importaba. Quería verlos, abrazarlos, reír junto a ellos como hacían antes de la guerra.

Y justo cuándo su padre la llamo por su nombre, Elise despertó.

Era ya de noche, pudo notarlo en la oscuridad al otro lado de las ventanas.

Había un par de velas encendidas, y supuso que habría sido Ser Elbert, el guardia de su esposo que había estado presente cuando sucedió. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero gentil. Y últimamente había cuidado mucho de ella...

Elise sintió un terrible dolor en el cuello, de seguro por dormir sentada en esa silla tan incomoda. Y pudo notar que seguía sosteniendo la mano de su marido.

Lo observo por unos segundos, tenia el rostro pálido y cadavérico.

Luego de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que este no respiraba.

Esperó. Esperó a que el hombre tomara aliento de una vez, pero no lo hizo...

Elise se paralizó. No supo como reaccionar.

Muerto. Su esposo estaba muerto. Sintió un terrible malestar en el estomago, y si no fuera porque ella no había comido nada, hubiera vomitado...

-Ser Elbert -llamó ella en casi un grito, sin voluntad-

La puerta se abrió y el hombre regordete entró por esta.

-¿Mi Lady? -preguntó él preocupado y no le tomo más de un segundo suponer lo que había ocurrido-.

Elise no pudo llorar. No tenía la energía suficiente para hacerlo. Solo permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la nada. Y en ese momento, solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente...

«Ahora sin duda alguna...estoy sola». Las palabras resonaron en su mente como eco, y agriaron su boca.


	5. El Sol de Dorne - V

Elise

Habían velado a su esposo un día después de que muriera, y no fueron mas de cinco personas. La mayoría eran ancianos, pero por lo que le habían dicho a Elise, su esposo nunca había conseguido tener hijos y el resto de su familia había muerto hace tiempo.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la muerte de su marido.

Los primeros dos días fueron difíciles, Elise se sentía fatal y no quería salir de la cama. Pero a partir del tercer día se dijo a si misma que no seguiría así, ella era una mujer, no una niña, y sería fuerte.

Envió una gran cantidad de cartas a su madre, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Lo que la hizo sentirse mas sola aún de lo que ya estaba... Si no fuera por Elbert, que siempre trataba de animarla.

El hombre era muy amable con ella, y se había convertido en su guardián. La cuidaba día y noche. A Elise le agradaba mucho.

Sus días eran lentos y monótonos, siempre seguían una triste rutina;

Despertar, desayunar, leer algo de la biblioteca, almorzar, salir a pasear por el jardín, cenar y finalmente ir a dormir.

Y así los meses se pasaron rápidamente, y el día del nombre de Elise se acercaba. Cumpliría catorce años, y lo celebraría sola, como ya era costumbre para ella estar.

Las sirvientas de su marido, que ahora eran suyas según le había dicho el Maestre Jasper. Al parecer, como si marido había muerto sin dejar herederos, y no tenía familia alguna excepto ella, Elise sería la dueña de todo; del castillo, de los sirvientes, de los caballos y de toda la fortuna de su difunto esposo.

«¿Y para que quiero yo eso? El dinero no me traerá alegría, o a mis padres».

Pero si le traía vino, con el cual llegó a llevarse muy bien en este tiempo.

Y así llego el día de su nombre. Las sirvientas, a quienes Elise trataba con mucha amabilidad, la habían sorprendido con un pastel de fresas. Estaba exquisito.

También estaban ahí el Maestre Jasper, y Ser Elbert. Le regalaron una botella del mejor vino de Dorne, y un par de aretes de plata muy hermosos.

Pero lo que Elise quería realmente, era una carta de sus padres. No quería joyas, no quería pasteles, solo quería que su madre la cual no le había escrito en cinco meses, le enviará sus felicitaciones.

El día terminó rápido, como solía ocurrir a menudo, y Elise regresó a su habitación.

Hizo el esfuerzo de dormirse, pero no lo conseguía. Quería llorar, gritar y abrazar a sus padres al mismo tiempo. Pero no. Ella podía aguantar, ella podía esperar. Y eso haría.

Al día siguiente, Elise se encontraba en los jardines paseando, contemplando el sol sobre ella, cuando Ser Elbert llegó corriendo desde adentro del castillo. Tenía la respiración acelerada, y le costaba hablar.

-Milady -logró decir con dificultad-

-Ser Elbert -respondió ella y le dedico una sonrisa- recupere su aliento buen hombre.

Y eso hizo. Espero unos segundos y cuando estaba ya en mejor estado, habló.

-Ha llegado una carta Milady, desde Doral. Es de su madre -afirmó el hombre con alegría en los ojos. Mostró una carta que había entre sus manos-

Elise se abalanzó sobre Elbert, y cogió la carta. La rompió con una gran agilidad, y comenzó a leerla. Le costaba leer por lo temblorosas que estaban sus manos.

"Querida Elise:

Lamento tardar tanto en responderte mi Sol, pero estuvimos en momentos difíciles.

Tu padre ha regresado hace unas semanas, a causa de sus graves heridas, pero se recuperará.

En cuanto a tu tío Walter, lo siento mi niña pero ha muerto. Hemos intentado todo lo posible para que sobreviviera, pero fue inútil.

Te extraño, los Dioses saben cuanto. Y lamento tanto la perdida de tu esposo. Debes aguantar, se que puedes.

Espero que la guerra termine pronto mi niña.

Te amamos inmensamente, cuando todo regrese a la normalidad iremos a verte.

Con cariño, tu madre."

Elise sintió sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Walter...muerto? Su tío tan querido, se había ido...

Agradecía a los dioses que su padre se encontraba bien, pero aun así...Walter.

Era su único tío de parte de su padre, con el bromeaba y cometía travesura tras otra. Su tío nunca la molestaba por como era, o por como tenía que comportarse.

Era un hombre de unos veintinueve años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones, rasgos típicos de los Dorlaihs.

Una lagrima cayo lentamente por su mejilla, «Nunca más volveré a verlo».

-Milady, ¿Que ocurre? -pregunto Elbert preocupado, y algo asustado-

-Mi tío ha muerto, en la guerra...-dijo ella entre sollozos- necesito ir a mis aposentos Ser Elbert, no me siento bien-.

El hombre asintió aun preocupado, y escolto a la joven hacia la habitación principal.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, he intento grabar en su mente el rostro de su tío, para no olvidarse de él.

Entro a su habitación, y se acostó en la cama. Volvió a leer la carta una y otra vez, hasta que en un llanto silencioso se quedo dormida.

Y solo un pensamiento la carcomía por dentro...

«Debo regresar. Tengo que regresar a mi hogar...».


End file.
